


Short Nap

by MeanGreenThing



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Idk what to tag this as, Other, So yeah, basically its that scene with Morpheus that Grover talked about in TLO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanGreenThing/pseuds/MeanGreenThing
Summary: The scene where Morpheus puts Grover to sleep from Grover's POV





	Short Nap

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing about Grover, it's fun, Although I might be a liiitle biased since he's been my favourite since I started reading PJO

Grover's shoulders slumped sadly as the wood nymph let out a humph and turned into a tree "no wait-" Grover began. But it was too late. He had been travelling all over the place trying to spread the word about Pan. He would be really good at getting people to believe him if people would just... He clenched his fist... listen to him.

He turned away from the tree and started to make the trek along the path. His hooves making a 'click-clack' noise against the pavement. He didn't bother trying to hide his horns and goat legs anymore, he knew the Mist would cover it up so he didn't see the point. And also, jeans over a goat tail was not the most comfortable thing in the world.

Grover was in a less than pleasant mood that day, to say the least. He missed camp, and Percy, and Annabeth. And especially Juniper. Grover reached into his bag and felt around, he took out an airtight sandwich bag and looked at the flower. 

One of the flowers from his girlfriend's tree. Juniper had kissed him and pressed it into his hand when they said goodbye. She didn't like how far away he was going to be. She had turned away in a huff, her face bright red, before Grover could ask her why she was upset, she had turned into the plant she was named after and he couldn't say anything else. They didn't fight often. But when they did they always resolved it quickly. This time, Grover had to leave before anything could be done.

He felt tears in his eyes and wiped them away quickly, putting the sandwich bag with the flower back into his bag. He continued his walk down the path, in an even worse mood than before.

Before he got much further. Something caught his eye. A man in a black trenchcoat with the collar flipped up, he had black pants and boots and gloves. His entire outfit was black. 

Grover got a bad feeling about the man. He sniffed the air and tensed up. The man wasn't a monster. No. The man was something much stronger than a monster. And Grover was the only person there to deal with it. So he took a deep breath. And walked over to the man in black.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Grover said, trying to do a tough guy voice, and failing miserably, his voice cracking the moment he began speaking. The man froze and Grover saw his head lift slightly. Then the man turned and looked directly into his eyes, and Grover felt his breath hitch.

The man's eyes were mesmerizing. A bright purple that drew him in and made him sway on his hooves. He wanted to curl up and go to sleep the moment the man looked at him. But he shook his head to clear his thoughts and straightened his posture.

The man smiled. It was a handsome, and seemingly harmless smile "Just having a look around" the man began. His voice was smooth and deep, it made Grover dizzy "You should always scout a battlefield before the battle" The man said. 

Grover didn't like the sound of that at all. So he puffed out his chest as if that were going to intimidate the man, or anyone or that matter "This forest is under my protection. You won't be starting any battles here." he said. Surprising himself with how strong his voice sounded. Maybe Pan was lending him strength.

The man laughed harshly "oh boy..." he heard The man whisper to himself "this is really who you chose, Pan?" Grover tensed up "how did you-" he began. But suddenly the man grabbed him and pulled him close, putting a hand against Grover's forehead, and Grover felt himself growing very tired again.

Grover attempted weakly to push the man away. But his legs shook and he nearly fell over, and he would have, had the man not been holding him up. Grover fought to keep his eyes open.

The man cupped Grover's chin and tilted his head up, forcing Grover to look up at him. He felt weariness drape over him like a blanket and he slumped against the man. Realizing it was pointless to keep fighting. He was too weak to keep fighting 

'I'm sorry, Juniper' he thought to himself, knowing how much she would worry about him. And he felt tears well in his eyes. Percy and Annabeth would worry too. The thought of giving up and simply letting himself slip under made him want to scream. How could he give up so easily? How could he be so selfish? He wanted to cry or scream or do _something_. But he was too tired.

His eyes started to close "you're lucky I'm saving my strength for the main event, little satyr" The Man said quietly, setting Grover down on the grass underneath a large oak tree, looming over him like a small child standing over a delicate flower just off the path in the woods. The Man brushed Grover's hair out of his face. Grover protested weakly and turned his head away from The Man's hand.

The Man grabbed Grover's face roughly "I will grant you only a short nap. Pleasant dreams." The Man stood back up, admiring his work and then walked away. Grover felt tears streak down his face as sleep finally took over his body, and he was pulled into darkness. Left under the large oak to dream of nothing. And to pray to the gods that someone came along to wake him from sleep.


End file.
